


Drabbles of a well lived life

by BlueValki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dany manages to oogle her husband, Dornish court, F/M, Fluff, Hot pools, Jon right and proper, Jonerys, Pranks, Teasing, Tickling, and so on - Freeform, baby Joneyrs, baby targlings escapades, court life, drabble challenge, ghost manages to avoid court flatteries, good for him, good lad, mud man, not so good for Jon, targlings, thermal gratification, though life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueValki/pseuds/BlueValki
Summary: Little sneak peek on the everyday life of our favourite Starkg family. Chapters number could vary from time to timeBased on a drabble challenge on Tumblr





	1. The kids! They ambushed me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakhus67820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/gifts).



> Since I am only able to write drabbles instead of main stories ATM, I decided that I'll post here also a bunch of drabbles originally asked on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt n.40:  
> “The kids, they ambushed me.”
> 
> Jon suffers the pro and cons of being a father of three wild pups and Dany learns that if you pull the tail of a wolf he will turn and...

Dany looked herself again at the huge mirror beside their bed, adjusting her nightgown and caressing the hinting bump of her belly with affection.

Tired of pacing the room, she wondered how long it would be before Jon’s arrival. They agreed to dine together in their chambers this evening, a rare occasion since they so often had to attend at every imaginable duty during their day as rulers and parents of three. She eyed the bed near her, thinking that she could use some comfort in the meantime. She wouldn’t sleep, but her limbs were surely asking for relief after a full day of surveying some of the newest renovation works in flea bottom.  
She laid on the soft furs, adjusting her position to have an arm under her head and...

…

She woke up at a rasping at the door and a muffled swear behind it, then the squeaking of the ancient wood opening. She lifted herself from the bed and peeked out the window, the rich light of dusk just starting to turn into the quiet darkness of the evening. Indigo and lilac shades mixing with orange and red caressed the clouds. At the end she had fallen asleep then, but not for much.

He was now slowly making his way towards their bedroom door, with another low swear and the sound of leather on the floor.

She prepared herself from the view of his beloved husband, but when he came out from the antechamber, she couldn’t stifle a chocked laugh.

There he was, her King all covered in mud and grime, with leaves and straw peeking from his belt and tangling in his hair. He somewhat managed to still have that majestic composure of him. The most majestic mud man indeed!

But since she knew manners, and she was a Queen after all, she managed to stare at him dumbfounded, eyes sparkling with mirth, questioning, with her lips straining to keep her smile at bay.

He wouldn’t provide some explanation, shuffling from one foot to the other, looking at his feet, then everywhere except at her.

Her brows shot up to the crown of her head in an evident question.

He then could do nothing more that exale a deep sigh and sighed: “The kids, they ambushed me.”

She couldn’t keep it all wrapped then, seeing that little pout of him like he couldn’t believe what happened, her snicker started, then boomed in a full hearted laugh, clutching her growing belly to stifle the spasms.

She may just have stopped when she glimpsed the amused and still incredule smile tugging at his lips transforming into a smile of an entirely other nature, that smoldering stare of his growing deeper and darker, his muddy figure approaching her with stalk like moves.

Her smile then faded slowly, and she grew wary “Jon…no…Jon what are you doing?” He watched her innocently, a shrug of his shoulders, but in the meantime he was still coming near the bed. She tried to master her queenly tone “Jon Snow don’t you dare…”

Too late, he jumped on the bed, staining the exact spot where she was moment before with dark splotches, clutching her calves that hadn’t been so fast like the rest of her body to escape his assault. He used them to lure her to him and started to tickle her sides with alarming dedication, her body whriting under his, the mud finally conquering her nightgown too. “Jon noo, you are all dirty!!” But she couldn’t stifle her laughs, so the reprimanding tone was lost and forgotten. “I’m not so sure my Queen, you should check more thoroughly!” At that he hugged her figure tight at her hips and started placing kisses all over her face and bosom. Her own laughs were mingled with his chuckles when her hands started to playfully punch his tangled curls.

Well, to hell all of that, she tugged at his hair and brought him to her lips for a searing kiss. Grime and earth grains mingled with the familiar and arousing taste of him. His body covering hers in that all too alluring way.

Breathing air eagerly in his lungs, he paused to watch her, a playful grin on his luscious lips. “We truly are a mess now my Queen, how we proceed?” “Well that’s unfortunate isn’t it… Luckily I was right to have a hot bath ready then…” He watched her, wordless for a second.

“You-you KNEW!!” His eyes popped out and she couldn’t stop the conspiratory grin. “I am guilty, my King, what will you do about that now?” She managed to answer, just before he resumed his ticklish assault.


	2. Dogs don't wear clothes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our favourite couple comes to terms with the hard truths of ruling, they have to cope also with being two young parents of an unruly bundle of love and trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For drakhus67820.  
> Since I am only able to write drabbles instead of main stories, I decided that I'll post here also a bunch of them originally asked on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt n.47:  
> “Dogs don't wear clothes.”

She sneaked a look at her handsome husband, all clad in proper garb and with a slim crown adorning his luscious curls.  
Today was a big day and called for elegance. Jon had opted for something simple and practical but still so very much handsome with it.

She donned one of her new dresses directly from Dorne, since today was essential for a flourishing and successful commerce with the southern territory. Dressed in red and amber, she basked in the heated gaze her man, her warrior, shot her. She opened a bit her mantle, designed to cover the excess of skin shown from the dress, revealing a bosom constricted by silks. Jon's eyes followed her movement, enraptured, his tongue darted out...but a sudden crack broke his hidden reverie, followed by loud and fretted steps on the stone floor and screeches all over the adjacent solar room. "Nooo let me go! I am a warrior!" A tiny voice shouted, then their bedroom door creaked open and a pleading handmaid peeked out.

Without hesitation they both entered the solar, finding a sweaty and rumpled and very much fearsome Daeron jumping on one of the big upholstered armchairs opposite to the large oak table at the centre of the room.

He looked at her and Jon, lowered his gaze, then watched directly in his father eyes and stated "Father tell them! I am a warrior!" But then saw that he too wasn't in his usual armor and he stamped his feet all over, frustrated that his point had been tested so easily.

And when the door leading to the main corridor cracked open and Sam's face peaked in, Daeron with enviable timing sneaked himself between Sam and the door crack and flicked outside.  
That caused a funny chain reaction. Sam's dog, an old greyhound that took residence in the castle after the events of the great war, chased after him thinking that he wanted to play and wanting to greet him properly. The guards at the door split, and one tailgated the little prince, thinking that this was one of those occasions in which they needed to protect the little child.  
His nanny followed shortly after, collecting her bulky skirts in her hands to run faster.  
Sam looked astonished at the royal pair, which smiled among themselves and fretted to follow their child.

It ended up that, when Daeron reached the outer court, his escapade stopped abruptly when Arya placed herself in front of him, effectively blocking the passage leading outside. She picked him up and started to lift him and making him spin around and giggling wildly, distracting him temporarily from his rebellion.

"What are you doing here little warrior?"  
She tackled him when he tried to go past her again "Don't you have a meeting at court today?" Daeron giggled anew for she started tickling him "and why aren't you in your fancy royal dresses? You'll catch a cold!" More giggles, to which joined with enthusiasm also Old Mud (such was the name of the old dog) who started licking his face, proud to have won his personal chase.

"No Mud! Stay down you big bear!" and then to Arya "I don't want to wear those!" and all of a sudden he became serious and started with lamentous voice "they itch and I have to keep them clean and can't fight with them on!" There it was, that pout so familiar to her entered in action.

"Daeron" and there they were, the other pouty, beloved face of her King and brother appeared, followed swiftly by an improvised court, Daenerys just behind him. Jon held a stern face, though she could see the amused twitch of his lips. "Father" Daeron lowered his gaze, playing with a pebble with the point of his slippers.  
"Daeron what it is that we decided some days ago about this? " He stubbornly stood in silence but then, in a muffled voice "...that I should help mom and dad when their guests arrive and have to be a good prince..."  
"Good to know that ya remember lil cub" Jon lowered himself to watch him in the eyes and ruffled his moonlight curls "now please, come wear your clothes so that we can start this bloody thing" Arya couldn't stifle the amusement at the slap Jon received from his wife on the back of his head, a reprimanding "Jon!" barely whispered between her lips.

Daeron huffed, his pout back in place and his stand pensive. Then finally he relented and, at the wink Jon gave him, answered with a big smile.

"Come on sweetling" Dany stepped in and took him on her back, hooking her arms under his legs to keep him steady. Arya thought that only her could still appear so queenly doing something so...unqueenly.

All the while though, while bouncing on the back of his mom, Daeron looked pensive at their feet, where Old Mud followed them faithfully like a trained guard.  
You could clearly see that he was mumbling something, and then he snapped again "this is truly unjust though" his outraged plump face scowling  
**"Dogs don't wear clothes"!**  
The laugh that followed was a cacophony of Jon's gravelly one and Dany's softer one, as long as a loud bark from Old Mud and giggles from the handmaid.  
Dany smiled widely at him "Dogs don't have meetings to attend little cub"

...

 

She found him at the pools. Just where he said he would be. Just where she imagined he would go after a full day like that. He could've had a hot bath in their chambers, but said that the crisp air of the evening helped to clear his thoughts. She understood him at lenght. After all, everything worth happening in the life of a man was done in the open, in the Dothraki culture.

She stood there, half hidden by a large tree, taking in his pensive form, his back to her, his stance relaxed. She just wanted to savor his looks from afar, with no pressions from third parties, something she didn't have the occasion of doing so much as of late. His attention was to the big Heart Tree, he looked intently in those bloody eyes so similar to Ghost's ones.

Then his stance changed, she could distinctly perceive his whole figure relaxing, he made up with something. She would ask about it later. Now she was busy staring at her man. But it was like she shouted, because he somehow felt her stare, slowly turning on his heels, and like a siren's call his eyes found hers. And locked on her.  
She was wearing her furs, she could clearly feel the dry cold of the last days of winter on her cheeks, but as she approached her King, she felt warm sensations pooling inside her. His body calling hers a familiar tingle. But she decided to set it aside for later, wanting to ask instead if he was at ease with what had him brooding some moments before.  
She searched in his visage some sign of discomfort, but she found instead drowned in those eyes so dark, and he was boring into her soul deep pools of want. She thought he would have kissed her then, she could tell he was pondering it. But then he surprised her again, and started to undress. His heavy furs fell on the mossy ground, then his hands went to his tunic. He unfastened some laces, and slowly lifted the annoying garment over his head, watching her the whole time. Her shiver then wasn't for the cold.

His chest was now bared in front of her, packed with muscle and scars, those familiar plains that she so often felt against her back or stroking her front. Clouds of steam from the hot pools nearby danced around him.

She loved to feel his skin under her fingers, and she did just that, lifting a hand to caress his navel. She felt so happy then, that they could have each other so simply like this, after a though and eventful day, and when she searched his eyes again, she found them amused, and a playful quirk of his mouth followed swift. She had to arch her brow in question then, her own lips stifling a smile.  
His answering grin made her knees weak.  
"Didn't you know my Queen, dogs don't wear clothes."

She couldn't stifle it then, giggling like a maid she swatted his chest and covered her mouth. And when she recovered she retorted with a mishevious smile "And wolves, my King...what do wolves wear?"  
And while he feigned to ponder a suitable answer, he freed himself of breeches and smallclothes in one swift motion and went "Oh, nothing Dany...absolutely nothing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know I am being a tease, I might want to continue this just to add smut haha
> 
> Talking about missing characters just in case you wander:  
> Missandei is out there acting as translator and mediator for our King and Queen so she can't actually be the one guarding the Targlings
> 
> Ghost is actually hunting, as he, like Jon, dreads court flatteries. But unlike Jon he actually can stroll around chasing game.

**Author's Note:**

> Asked from Drakhus od Tumblr (drakhus67820 here, thanks my darling to let me loose on this)  
> Prompt n.47 is on the tail of this one


End file.
